


4 Inches Tall

by orphan_account



Series: One Shots and Writing Prompts [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fairy, Gen, Prompt Fill, creature feature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is suddenly much smaller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Inches Tall

Jim stared at the creature that was on the transporter pad. He was certain that wasn’t what he had sent down. It was wearing a very small blue shirt and it had the grumpiest expression. And it had  _wings_.

"Goddamnit Jim, stop staring and help me!"

The voice was high-pitched and Jim couldn’t help it. He laughed because what else could he do. He clutched his stomach as McCoy’s wings fluttered as the other tried to get airborne and instead just flopped onto the pad.

Actual tears came to his eyes when McCoy had to scale the steps like a miniature cliff. He knelt down, holding out his hand and allowing the other to climb on.

"B-Bones. You’re a-"

"Say it and I’ll kill you Jim. Find a way to fix this. Now," Bones replied. Jim poked at McCoy’s stomach with his free hand.

"You’re a  _fairy_."

Fairy fists weren’t particularly powerful when they reached your jaw, Jim soon found out, but they couldn’t half pinch particularly well.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> 10th-man-down asked:Bones gets turned into a faerie. :)


End file.
